


Selfish Player

by devilinthedetails



Series: Free Spirit [10]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Forbidden Passion, Jealousy, Playing Well with Others, Possessiveness, Selfishness, forbidden desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lianne’s husband doesn’t play well with others, but Lianne plays too well with others.
Relationships: Alan of Pirate's Swoop/Lianne II of Conté, Lianne II of Conte/OC
Series: Free Spirit [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864777
Kudos: 4





	Selfish Player

Selfish Player 

“My husband, the Crown Prince of Maren, is a selfish man.” Lianne traced an idle finger over Alan’s sweaty chest as they sprawled on silk sheets in her bedchamber. As she scrawled figures over the ridges and valleys of his bare ribs, she remembered summer days at Pirate’s Swoop when she had pouted to him about her siblings hogging toys in the nursery. "He doesn’t like to share his toys—to share me—with anyone.” 

“You aren’t a toy.” Alan’s gaze was lion-fierce. 

“I’m not?” Lianne’s lips teased his. “But I thought I was so fun to play with…”


End file.
